


The soul of the cards

by WiseDragonGirl (Verhalengrot)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Card Games, Dreams and Nightmares, Duel Monsters, F/M, Friendship, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Visions, ancient past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verhalengrot/pseuds/WiseDragonGirl
Summary: The bond Seto Kaiba has with his Blue Eyes White Dragon is stronger then ever, but why is that? When someone steals one of his Blue Eyes cards Seto goes to retrieve it, it's then when he realized just how much he cares about the card. This is just the beginning of the journey in which he explores the past and his feelings for the girl he has seen in his dreams.





	1. The thief

**Author's Note:**

> There are some end-notes about this chapter too, explaining a few things. 
> 
> This fanfiction takes place after my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction (We meet again) and it takes place after season 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
> There may be spoilers throughout this fanfiction about events happening in the anime and mainly from season 5, Dawn of the Duel. There may also be spoilers about events happening in We Meet Again.
> 
> The location, the characters and their history belong to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
> Original characters belong to me.

Seto Kaiba walked with big steps and a high pace over the street. His blue eyes and the tight grip on huis suitcase revealed how angry he was. He glared at the building ahead, one of the buildings housing his duel arena’s.

As he walked to the building he saw some familiar faces and he groaned, those dweeps were the last ones he wanted to see right now.

“Kaiba!” Yugi said, raising his hand to wave. “What brings you here?”

Seto didn’t look at Yugi. “Someone stole a Blue Eyes White Dragon from me,” he growled, walking to the door.

“Say what?” Joey said.

“Are you deaf, Wheeler?” Seto snapped as he turned to face the blond friend of Yugi. “I said someone stole my card and I’m here to retrieve it.”

“How d’you know it’s here?”

The stupidity of Joey annoyed him even more than ever. “Because the thief played the card, I can check what monster is played where and I told my people to look for _my_ Blue Eyes.” He decided he had wasted enough time answering stupid questions and he walked into the building. Of course the dweeps followed him, they probably thought they could help him, or some nonesense like that.

“How did they steal it?” Yugi asked.

“I don’t know, okay!” Seto exclaimed as he turned to Yugi, glaring vicously at him. He really didn’t know and it frustrated him to no end. How had someone been able to break into his house and steal one of his precious cards?

The small teen backed away under the glare, muttering an apology, but both Joey and Tristan stepped up to protect him.

Without another word, Seto walked to the second arena and opened the door. The duel was still in progress and there he saw the holographic image of the majestic Blue Eyes White Dragon. _His_ Blue Eyes White Dragon. He looked and the man with the blue cap on his head standing at the duel table of the arena. He brought a phone to his ear. “I’m here, discontinue the duel.”

The second after the order was given, the holograms disappeared and the lights on the duel tables died out.

“Hey, what the hell?!” the man with the blue cap exclaimed. “We paid to duel here!”

“I will offer your friend a refund,” Seto stated, glaring at the man. “And you will give me back my card.

“Hey,” the other duelist said, “you said Kaiba gave you that card!”

Seto’s eyes narrowed. “You said I gave you the card?”

“Well, we traded,” the duelist with the blue cap defended himself.

“We did not trade! You left me Exodia and took my Blue Eyes White Dragon! And I want my card back.”

“What is your big deal, Exodia is stronger.”

“I hate Exodia,” Seto growled.

“Only because you were defeated by it,” Joey stated.

“Shut up Wheeler!” Seto glared at him. “I don’t care how powerful Exodia is, I want my Blue Eyes White Dragon back. She belongs with me!”

It was silent in the arena. Seto breathed heavily, as if he had been running. He hadn’t meant to say that, but it was true. They belonged together. His hand formed a fist. They belonged together and he would let no-one take her away from him. Everytime he saw his dragon he didn’t just see the powerful monster it was, it reminded him of her, that girl with the long white hair. The girl that had been with his ancient Egyptian counterpart. That girl that had appeared in his dreams and helped him through a nightmare when he got shot. He rubbed the place where the bullet had entered his body, even though it happened some time ago, he could still feel it when he thought about it.

“Sure,” Joey said in a hushed voice, “he thinks the card belongs to him. Damn rich boy, he’s obesessed with that monster.”

At the same time as Joey said that to Yugi, the man with the blue cap looked at Seto. “Hey, this card wasn’t made for you, you just bought them. These card don’t belong to anyone.”

As they spoke, Yugi looked at Seto’s back. Both of them hadn’t heard what he had, Kaiba had clearly said ‘she belongs with me’, not ‘it belongs to me’. It was an odd way to say he owned a card from a game. And since when did he see the dragon as female? The card never specified it was.

With a determined look on his face, Seto stepped forward. He would get his card back, one way or the other. When the man took the card in both hands, he stopped. This guy held the card exactly as he had when he had tore the fourth card of the Blue Eyes, the card belonging to Yugi’s grandfather.

“One more step and I will rip this card.”

“Don’t,” Seto said, feeling his heart get heavy. “It’s a priceless card. I will give you back your Exodia if you give me back my Blue Eyes.”

Yugi watched the scene in astonishment, Kaiba seemed so unlike himself. The prospect of seeing the card ripped somehow stripped him from his usual confidence. “We have to get it back,” he whispered to his friends.

“Say what?” Joey said. “Maybe he should experience what it feels like to have a precious card ripped before your eyes. He did the same to your grandfather.”

That was true, Solomon Moto, yugi’s grandfather, had cared for his Blue Eyes White Dragon card, the fourth and last card of that monster in the entire game. And Kaiba had ripped the card after he won it in a duel, so that the last Blue Eyes could never be used against him. But Yugi knew it wasn’t the same thing, his grandfather treasured the card because it was a gift from a friend. Whatever reason Kaiba had to be so connected- It dawned on him, that was it. He felt connected to the card. The Tablet of Lost Memories that Ishizu had shown the pharao, and therefor him, had the Blue Eyes on it as well. And the priest shown on it looked exactly like Kaiba, there was an ancient connection between him and the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

“Look,” the thief said, “we’ll make a deal. Pay me a million and I’ll give you back this card.”

Seto didn’t even blink when he heard that number. “Fine,” he said, his face completely blank. He took a checkbook and a pen from his pocket and scribbled the numbers on it. He ignored Yugi and his friends staring at him, but he knew it was more money then any of them would ever have and he would pay it for one card.

The man with the cap just looked at the checkbook with greedy eyes. After hearing him talk he just knew Kaiba would be willing to spend a lot of money to get his card back, of course he took advantage of that.

“Here,” Seto said as he ripped the check from the book and held it between two fingers as he extended his hand. “Give me my card and this is for you.”

The thief quickly walked over, holding the card in his hand. He reached out to take the check, but the moment his fingers touched the paper, Seto grabbed his wrist, pulled him closer and hit him in the stomach. The man coughed and wheezed with big eyes and Seto forced him down on his knees, pulling his arm on his back. With his other hand he grabbed the man’s neck and forced him down even further until he lay on the ground.

“Listen carefully,” Seto said, after putting his knee in the back of the thief and lowering his head so that he could whisper to him. “I will not tolerate anyone stealing anything from me. You will give me back my card and I will let you go with just a warning. Take it again and I will break the bones in your hands, beginning with your fingers. I will break them one by one. And when that’s done, I will ruin you.”

“You’re a psycho,” the pale thief spat. “Over a stupid card?”

Seto narrowed his eyes. “Since you took the time to take it from me, you don’t consider the card stupid. And this is just a matter of prinicple, I will not tolerate anyone stealing anything from me, be it my most worhtless card or a protoype I created. Consider this a warning, don’t steal from me ever again.” He brought his lips closer to the ears of the thief. “If my card will go missing again, you will be the first I seek out, whether you did it or not.”

Without another word, Seto took his card back and got up. He threw the cards of Exodia in front of the thief’s face. “Here you have your Exodia back. Leave now, you’re not welcome in anything that carries my name.” Having said that, he left the arena.

Outside Mokuba and Roland were waiting for him, they had arrived not long after Seto and had waited in the hall for him to finish his business. Seto’s eyes moved to Roland. “I want his face added to our facial recognition software, I don’t want that man coming close to my home or my business ever again.”

Roland nodded and promised to do so.

Seto started walking again, with big steps he crossed the hall and walked towards the doors. Mokuba had to walk fast to keep up with his brother. “So you have her back,” he said, but his brother didn’t reply. He hadn’t really expected an answer anyway.

“Yes,” Seto finally said. “I have her back.”

It was true he had three Blue Eyes White Dragon, but he couldn’t stand the thought of any of those in someone else’s deck. The thought she could be used against him was unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I mentioned, this story takes place some time after my fanfiction We Meet Again, where Seto Kaiba was confronted with the past of Kaiba Corportation and its ties to the war. And where he met Alister again. During that fanfic Kisara had appeared to him in dreams and nightmares (chapter 13 and chapter 15)
> 
> In this chapter Seto thinks back to when he got shot, this is not a canon event, this happened in my previous fanfic in chapter 15
> 
> If you didn't read We Meet Again yet and you are curious, here is the link:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2541665/chapters/5650352


	2. The museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little spoiler-warning, Seto mentions something that happened in We Meet Again. In my previous fanfic Pegasus organised another tournament and Seto talks about the outcome in this chapter. Just in case someone didn't read the other fanfic yet, but might consider doing so.

The Kaiba brothers returned home, although that didn’t mean Seto wouldn’t work. Even at home he checked stats and graphs on his computer, or read technical magazines and books about virtual reality and the technology that belonged to it, so he would stay ahead of his competitors.

Maybe it was Saturday, but he had nothing better to do than stay at home. Even now, during the drive home, he checked his phone for e-mails. Mokuba remained silent and watched the buildings of the city as they passed them.

It wasn’t long before the limousine drove through the open gate of the Kaiba mansion and parked the car in front of the main entrance. The driver quickly got out and opened the door for Seto, who didn’t even look at him as he exited the car. Unlike Mokuba, who smiled friendly at their driver and thanked him. He then quickly followed his brother into their house.

“Seto?” Mokuba began and he waited for his brother to stop and look at him over his shoulder. “Would you like to go somewhere?”

At first Seto wanted to decline, but he saw the hope in the eyes of his younger brother and he nodded. “Sure. Is there something interesting to do this weekend?”

“Yeah there is!” Mokuba said excitedly as he stepped through the spacious hallway and closer to his brother. “The museum has an exhibition about the prehistoric creatures that used to live in this region.”

That didn’t interest Seto one bit, but he couldn’t say no. Not to Mokuba, who had always been faithfully at his side, even at times he had treated him badly. Not to the only family he had. “Okay, we’ll go,” he promised and he checked his watch. “Till what time is it open?”

“We can go tomorrow,” Mokuba offered. “After this morning your head won’t be with dinosaurs anyway. I mean, if you don’t want to go at all I understand, you’ve never really been interested in that, so it’s fine if you don’t want to go.”

There was a silence between them and Mokuba looked to the ground, thinking the whole idea was dumb and he shouldn’t have suggested it in the first place.

“We’ll go,” Seto said. “I’m curious too.”

Mokuba’s eyes lit up and he looked at his older brother again. “For real? Awesome. It’s open till six, so after lunch gives us plenty of time. Or tomorrow, whatever works best for you.”

“After lunch then,” Seto decided and he walked to the staircase. “I’m going to my room.” He didn’t wait for Mokuba to say anything about that and climbed the stairs. He didn’t know what Mokuba would do until lunch time and he didn’t care either, they were home and free to do whatever they wanted. He wasn’t even sure what he would do until lunch time. The only thing he wanted to do now was to put his card back in his deck. And after that? He wasn’t in the mood for anything, going to some kind of exhibition wouldn’t even be a waste of time.

 After a simple lunch they let the driver know they wanted to go to the musem and a few minutes later they were on there way. Seto looked through the window as he listened to Mokuba chatting about what things were on display: fossils, bones, one entire skeleton, things like that. It really didn’t interest him much, but it was important to Mokuba, so it was important to him. That was all there was to it.

As the buidling of the museum came into view, he thought back to the exhibition of Ishizu Ishtar they had in display some time ago, with all the items from ancient Egypt. She had shown him the Tablet of Lost Memories and given him the card of Obelisk the Tormentor to use. That was when he had organised the Battle City Tournament, in an effort to get all three god-cards. Things hadn’t worked out as he had planned, he hadn’t gotten all three god-cards, nor had he been able to defeat Yugi, but he supposed they had stopped an evil force and it had been great for the reputation of Kaiba Corporation, so the outcome wasn’t all bad.

They entered the museum together, Seto and Mokuba, and Seto paid their entrance fee. The two brothers went straight for the exhibition room, where Mokuba looked at everything with excitement and Seto just glanced over the displayed items and descriptions of the items. He had to admit his brother was right, his head couldn’t focus on these dusty relics, his thoughts were far away from here, focussing on a girl that had died many years ago and had somehow slipped into his life. He didn’t even notice someone was in his path until he bumped into him.

“Watch where you’re going!” the short guy with a big, red beanie cap on his head exclaimed. The teen wore a yellow shirt with a green jacket over it.

Seto looked at him with the same interest he had been looking at the displayed fossils. He wasn’t going to apologize to this nobody and he was ready to walk away.

“Don’t you know who I am?” the one with the beanie cap shouted.

“Should I?” Seto asked without looking at him. Apparently this nobody thought he was somebody, and very loud on top of that.

“I’m Rex Raptor!”

“Good for you.” Seto started to walk away. “Never heard that name before in my life.”

“You should have, I’m a duelist like you.”

“I doubt that,” Seto replied as he looked at him from over his shoulder. “You’re a low-ranked duelist and I’m at the top.”

“I’m not that low! I was runner-up in a tournament once!”

“And…?”

“A-and because of that I could enter Duelist Kingdom,” Rex continued.

“But you didn’t win.”

“And I competed in Battle City!”

“You weren’t among the finalists. Did you win any tournament at all? Or even be a runner up after that one tournament you mentioned?”

Rex let his shoulders hang in defeat. “No…” he muttered.

“Then you’re not a duelist like me. I won the last tournament Pegasus organized, I organized Battle City and the KC Grand Championship. I am a top level duelist and you will never be that.”

It was obvious Rex didn’t know how to respond, he wanted to be angry, but he knew Kaiba spoke the truth. He let out a resigned sigh. “Okay, you’re right, I’m not as good as you.” He seemed to regain some of his pride. “But I’m not the worst, I defeated Weevil the other day, my dinosaurs showed those pesky bugs of his.” He looked around at the exhibition. “And what I lack in dueling skills, I will make up for being the best dinosaur archaeologist ever, you’ll see. I’m going to college and do just that. It beats being a lowsy entomologist Weevil wants to become.”

“I honestly couldn’t care less,” Seto sighed. “Come, Mokuba. There’s more to see.” The life-plans of this nobody and his nobody-friend were none of his concerns. If this guy wanted to work with the dusty remains of dinosaurs one day, good for him, but he didn’t want to be bothered with it.

Mokuba smiled apologetically to Rex, who huffed at Kaiba’s rudeness, and followed his brother. Together they continued their stroll through the museum and looked at everything that was at display. More often than not Seto looked at Mokuba instead of the displays, after a quick glance he had seen everything that was there, but Mokuba took his time to look at everything in detail. A rare smile was on his face as he saw how happy Mokuba looked.

 After watching the exhibition they left the museum. Ever since they had entered the building Seto’s thoughts had spiralled around the Tablet of Lost Memories, Ishizu and that dream or vision or whatever where he had helped the Pharao to defeat an evil in Ancient Egypt. Where he had met that girl for the first time.

“Do we have the contact information of Ishizu Ishtar?” Seto asked his younger brother.

“We should have,” Mokuba said. “Do you want me to contact her?”

Seto nodded. “Invite her to come,” he said. “I need to talk with her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no idea what the canon future careers of everyone is, but it makes sense that Rex will do something with Dinosaurs and Weevil will do something with bugs XD so I added some future plans for them. 
> 
> This was the only appearance of Rex in the fanfic, but it felt fitting to have him here.


	3. Dreaming of the past

Ishizu called him, but in the end she couldn’t explain much about the Tablet of Memories. And what she did explain didn’t help him much. They talked about the Blue Eyes White Dragon above the priest and that it was obvious there was a connection between him and the dragon, but what exactly she couldn’t tell.

Just that she knew him to be the keeper of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
They talked about their Battle City duel too, where he had suddenly changed the future she had seen by sacrificing Obelisk the Tormentor to summon his dragon. Seto admitted he had seen visions, the most vivid one being a man kneeling in front of a stone tablet with a carving of the dragon and with a girl with long white hair in his arms. He said it had felt like the Blue Eyes called to him. That’s when he knew he would win if he summoned that monster.

 When Seto talked about the conversation with Yugi, he told him something new as well. He had seen the Millenium Rod shine and he had heard Marik say it had activated on its own and that someone else was controlling it. Another thing Yugi mentioned was how he appreciated the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl even more after they had helped the Pharaoh regain his name. He now knew their background, how they served the Pharao faithfully, and he often drew them when he needed them in a duel.

That night he dreamt again. He stood on the beach, looking at the sea. Why? He had no idea.

Suddenly Kisara joined him, she stood next to him and looked at the endless sea as well. Her long, white hair danced in the wind. They stood together in silence, just listening to the sea.

“Why are we here?” Seto asked.

“You seem to have a lot on your mind,” Kisara replied, looking at him. She rose her slender, pale arm and touched his cheek with her fingers. “Why is your heart heavy again?”

Was it? He had no idea it was.

“What is on your mind?”

Seto reached out and took her hand. “You are…” he said to her. “Ever since I was in… that dream, that… whatever it was, where Atem defeated Zorc. I witnessed some of it, and I heard a few things from Yugi, but I don’t understand everything.” He looked straight in her deep blue eyes. “What happened between you and m- that priest?”

Kisara looked at him for a moment before she looked at the waves in front of them. “I will show you,” she said and immediately the scene began to change.

They were in a desert, Seto knew it was ancient Egypt, he couldn’t image any other place she would show him.

She showed him all the things that happened between her and priest Seto and explained what he was looking at. She showed how he had saved her from slave-traders and how her Blue Eyes White Dragon spirit killed the people who sat fire to his village as retribution. How years later people threw rocks at her and that the priest took her back with him. How he protected her when she was forced to fight in the dungeon and how she had called her spirit to protect them from harm. She showed him how priest Seto refused to side with his evil father and when he was attacked by a lethal blast she jumped in front of it. It killed her and her spirit was locked in the stone. After that Akunadin managed to possess the priest and forced him to battle against the Pharaoh, but her spirit removed the evil presence. After that she gave him her power and since then he was the keeper of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

After the last scene the scenery changed back to the sea.

“I see,” was all Seto said. Before he would have called it nonsense, but he knew it wasn’t. This had really happened and Kisara’s spirit somehow lingered or travelled between the realm of the spirits to this one when he needed her. And he needed her.

“There was a moment during my tournament,” he said, without looking at her, “it involved Millenium Items. Someone wielded the Rod as well, the one that priest carried. During that duel the Rod activated and I felt like the Blue Eyes White Dragon was calling to me.”

“That was me,” Kisara admitted with a soft voice. “I was there, but not really. I knew you would lose and I wanted to help you win. I knew you could win, so I called to you, to warn you not to fall in that trap, to not give in to that desire for power you had at that moment and to follow your heart instead.”

Seto nodded, after all he had seen, witnessed, heard, it made sense. And he was grateful.

He turned to her, she smiled kindly at him and waited patiently for what else he wanted to ask or tell her. He knew she wasn’t real, she wasn’t alive. But still. The look in his eyes softened and he gently took her hand. “I love you, Kisara,” he said to her.

The eyes of Kisara lit up and they embraced each other.

That’s when he woke up.

 

After lying in bed for a while, just staring in the darkness ahead, he got out of bed, grabbed his housecoat and walked downstairs as he put it on. He went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

As he waited for the water to boil he looked at his reflection in the window, it had been a dream, but so much more at the same time. He could almost feel slender arms wrapping around his chest, he could almost feel someone hugging him from behind, but he was alone in the kitchen. 

When the water boiled he poured it in a cup, put some crushed tea leaves in an infuser and let it soak for a while.

“Seto?” he heard the half-sleeping voice of Mokuba behind him.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“It’s okay, I heard you get up.”

That was possible, Mokuba’s room was between his and the stairs.

“What’s up?”

Seto didn’t reply immediately. “I dreamt about her.”

“And?”

“I love her, Mokuba, but she isn’t real. How can I love… a ghost?”

That was a question Mokuba couldn’t answer. It was great his brother loved someone, although he had never doubted he could, but loving a ghost from the past? He watched Seto blow in the mug and take a gentle sip from the tea. As far as he could tell, his brother seemed at peace with it. He seemed... happy.


	4. A game of snooker

A few days later a guest came to the Kaiba house, he wore a simple, green T-shirt with ‘A is for awesome’ printed on it. His blond hair was kept together in a short, loose ponytail. Doctor Andy Bansing visited them sometimes, ever since he had met Seto.  
Sometimes they played a game. Andy knew how to place chess and he had a deck to play Duel Monsters, but he had introduced a new game in Seto’s life: snooker.

Ever since Seto had learned snooker was more than just hitting a bal with a stick, it involved calculating angle and speed to get a ball where you wanted it, he had developped a taste for it. But he rarely played it, only with the doctor. And since he had no interest to travel to somekind of bar that had a snooker-table, he had bought his own and had placed it in one of the rarely used rooms.

He had tried to get Andy to work for him as a private doctor, but the man had declined. It was a first, people rarely declined his offers, because when he did offer someone a position at his staff he offered a good pay-check with it. It made him appreciate Andy even more.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Seto began as he watched how Andy aimed to put the yellow ball in one of the pockets, “you are single, right?”

“At the moment, yes.”

“Why?”

Andy looked at him. “Because ever since the love of my life died I haven’t been able to find someone who can take her place.”

“Do you still… love her?”

Andy didn’t react immediately, but after a moment he slowly nodded. “Yes, I do. The first few years I couldn’t date other women. But I got lonely and I started to seek a new relationship. Unfortunately nothing lasted longer than a couple of months.” He shrugged and gestured to Seto it was his turn. “I still date when I need someone in my life, but I’m not overly commited to find a long-term relationship. If it will happen, it will happen.”

Seto balanced the cue on his long fingers and hit the white ball with it. The cue ball hit one of the red balls that rolled into the pocket.

“How about you?” Andy asked. “Surely a stunning young man as yourself must get plenty of attention from girls, right?”

“I don’t care about them,” Seto replied curtly as he moved around the table to look for a good angle to hit one of the coloured balls.

“You always work, don’t you? Do you ever go out?”

“No.”

“You should.”

“I don’t have time for that.”

“We make time for the things we want to do.”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to do it then.” Seto bend over the edge of the snooker table and potted the black ball. “Relationships cost time and money and offer very little in return.”

“Except for female company.”

Seto let out a disapproving sound.

“Or are you interested in guys?”

“I’m not interested in guys!” Seto snapped.

Andy seemed unphased by the outburst. “You just haven’t met anyone then. Eventually you will.”

Seto tried to pot one of the red balls, but it just missed the pocket. He sighed and looked at Andy. “There is someone…” he began.

“Oh?”

“It’s complicated though, she can’t really be with me.”

“Why?” Andy asked curiously after succesfully pocketing a red ball.

Seto looked at Andy, wondering if he should say it or not. “Because… she’s been dead for a few thousand years.”

Andy looked up from the game. “Say what?”

“I’ve seen her only in visions and dreams, but we have a connection that goes way back and… I love her.”

Because that only rose more questions than it answered, Andy put down the cue and asked for a clarification. And Seto told him everything he knew about her, bracing himself to be laughed at, but Andy listened to it with a serious face and eventually nodded.

“I’ve been to this old Eyptian expostion around the time you had your Battle City tournament,” he said. “I remember thinking the guy on that tablet looked a lot like you, especially with that image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon above it. I see I was right.”

“You… believe me? You don’t think I’m delusional?”

Andy shrugged. “I suppose many would, but I try to keep an open mind about these things.”

They talked about it some more. Even though Seto trusted Mokuba with this, his younger brother couldn’t give the same kind of advice as a man of around fourty. It were moment like these he missed having a father around, who could guide him with life-experiences he just didn’t have. He certainly didn’t want to talk about things like this with Roland or anyone who worked for him. This is where Andy came in, it was a man he could trust and provide a kind of fatherly advice no-one else could give him.

The only advice Andy could give him was that he had to keep this girl in his heart, but that he shouldn’t be afraid to look for a partner if he felt lonely. Of course Seto said he enjoyed being alone and Andy decided that if this young man wanted to believe that, he was allowed to do so.

 

* * *

It wasn’t often that he saw Kisara, she only appeared to him in a dream when he really needed her. But when she did he smiled at her and loved her with all his heart. Those sporadic moments they could be together were precious to him. 

While he saw her occasionally in his dreams, he saw her every day when he looked at his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

He had contacted a digital artist to create an image of her and after many hours of filling in details ‘eyes more like this, hair more like that’, he had an image of her that was as close to her as possible. He wanted to be able to look at something other than his dragon card.

During one of their rare talks she told him he didn’t have to stay alone, he was free to find a partner. Like the priest had done in the past after he had become Pharaoh.

Seto muttered he was certain that was an arranged marriage and that he hadn’t loved that woman. In a louder voice he said he didn’t want a partner in his life and that he loved her.

Her eyes shone and her loving smile melted his heart. She told him she was happy to know he loved her like that, but assured him she wouldn’t be upset if he would find another one to love. A real woman.

Seto had a tender look for her, she was so noble, so self-sacraficing. Like she always had been, she had died for her beloved priest after all. And if he was the reincarnation of that priest and not just a distant relative, like Ishizu had once suggested, she had died for him.

 

Mokuba did get a girlfriend and as far as Seto was concerned, that was perfect. If Mokuba would provide the Kaiba family with an heir for the company, that was fine with him.

He had Mokuba, he had his company and he had his love for Kisara, for his Blue Eyes White Dragon, who were basically the same. He had all he needed.

He stood in his office and looked at the city below, thinking about the stone tablet with the image of his dragon. Yugi had it wrong with his ‘Heart of the card’ nonsense. ‘Put your heart in your deck and your deck will come through for you’ he had said. That just meant someone built a good deck based on their play-style with cards they knew how to use. But he knew one thing for sure: cards could have a soul. Like Yugi’s Dark Magician and his Blue Eyes White Dragon, those cards came when their master, their keeper, needed them the most. He had noticed on several occasions he had drawn his dragon when he needed her.

Subconsciously he had known about their connection, otherwise he would not have sought the four cards with such diligence. Back then he had only wanted them for their power, but now he realised he had been drawn to them for other reasons. Reasons that were beyond his comprehension at that time.

The soul of the cards.

As long as he had those cards, she was with him. Seto smiled as a feeling of happiness came over him. They would stay together, for ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people who haven't read my other Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic 'We Meet Again', the character Andy may seem to come out of nowhere, but he played a part in that fanfic. See chapters 10, 14, 15, 16 and 17 for how Seto met Andy and what events took place between them.


End file.
